The Alterran
by Anna pocalyptic writer
Summary: The Alterran had a history of over 60 million years. They wouldn't have left problems like the wraith and the ori, so they went to an uninhabitable part of the galaxy and grew as a people to wait for the chance to have enough technology and developement to strike back
1. The Alteran are hiding

AN now betas by my fab beta narutofanfiction

The missing history  
The wraith were winning the war, mainly due to sheer numbers. So the Alterans decided to create a false history. And leave for a part of the universe that had no Stargates, and no life. The galaxy would later be called Andromeda by the humans of Terra. Leaving many of their ships and technologies behind, all keyed to the Alteran gene, to make sure it didn't fall into the wrong hands. To make it more believable some decided to actually go to Terra, to live out their lives, and ones such as Merlin left false clues for the humans, so many one day when they were advanced enough to figure it out, they to could begin their life among the stars.

And so the Alterans rebuilt itselves as a people, more and more children were born, and the people evolved gaining more advanced healing abilities, grater telepathy, and many other things. These were like the ability to transform into one particular animal each. They even got to a point where they could control matter itself mentally create pocket dimensions or even things out of thin air. It was not just evolution that happened to the Alterans though. They kept advancing. Better power generators and hyperspace capability, better weapons and everything that they researched. The population expanded till there were 3 or 4 city ships ons all of the 3 worlds they had decided to populate, but they were not yet ready.

Warships needed to be built, armies needed to be trained they were not ready yet. Unfortunately they had picked up on happenings in the universe that were mainly their fault. So they summoned one of their best and brightest warriors. He was young but he had honour, something that not many would have, he also looked into the heart of the matter and would do what was for the best every time. They would send him to help with the problems they had found whilst they made themselves ready by hoarding supplies for their up coming battles. First the Wraith, then the Ori. Maybe then there would be peace at last in the universe.

Laughter echoed through the halls and chatter and footsteps could be heard, this was one of 3 Alteran sentient city ships on this planet, named Oberon. This particular city ship was called Lanshea. Zipping through the people a boy looking to be 17 years old raced down the corridor, dodging and weaving through the people, many laughing but otherwise it was silent to the ears, parents tickling children or playing. The young man in question was in fact around 150 years old. He had jet black hair that was quite messy and bright emerald green eyes, they like all Alterans held an almost visible spark, a look of intelligence but also kindness, the inherited wisdom of his ancient race. As he passed people called out mental greetings and waved to him, he replied in kind smiling as he went. Laughing sometimes as the children changed to their animal form, trying to chase him in the shape cute little of baby animals. Running through the chamber to what seemed like a dead end. The wall opened into a small chamber, which he stepped inside to transport to the main tower council room. Stopping dead at a door way no different than the others he stood for a second, to catch his breath before mentally asking Lanshea to open the door. Walking inside to find the council.

The council consisted of Supreme commander Axia, a beautiful woman with dark skin and bright blond hair with silvery eyes. The Head of scientific development, an old looking man with salt peppered hair and assessing brown eyes named Hermies. The Head of the Learning Department, a young man with laugh lines and smiling grey eyes known as Icarus. Lastly the Head of the History keepers a young woman with long chocolate hair and apple green eyes called Hestia. The council was chosen in such a way that it allowed for a point of view from each of the lower-council heads, one of science, one of military, one of civilian and one who can compare it to the past to make sure we don't make the same mistakes as the past. As "without learning from the past the same mistakes will be repeated with twice the consequences".

"Alerio, thank you for coming" Axia greeted mentally, as all contact was done.  
"It was no trouble. What do you wish of me?" Replied Alerio his confusion clear in his thoughts .  
"We have received troubling news," explained Hermes "It seems that the Terra gate is once more active and there is trouble in the Milky Way and Ida galaxies. We as a people are not ready yet, to go back into the open, but you as one of our most promising warriors may be able to help."  
Alerio could detect the hope in the statement. There was a pause as Alerio took this in and nodded for them to continue the explanation.  
"It seems also that we have not monitored the Ida or Milky Way galaxies closely enough." Hestia mentally sighed "The Asgard are having trouble with the a enemy they are calling the replicators, though we don't know what this threat is. They are also suffering as they are degenerating at a genetic level due to the cloning process they have employed to lengthen their lives to combat this enemy. It seems they did not know that they would be unable to reproduce. Also the Milky Way is being terrorised by a parasitic species known as the goa'uld. We would like you to go and make sure it doesn't get out of hand and to help the Asgard, they are old and valued friends"  
"It would be my honour." Alerio said grinning.  
"We have a gate-ship ready for your use. We would recommend leaving in a few diebus. We would like of you could try not to help directly, as a species they cannot learn if everything is done for them."  
"Thank you council for choosing me" Alerio conveyed his excitement and gratitude to the council, the council and Alerio bowed to one another as he left.  
Alerio was extremely exited so much so he had trouble reigning in his energy and stop it from causing sparks of electricity to fly off him, or accidentally excite the molecules around him. He wasn't even attempting to hide his emotions at all, so all of Lanshea was feeling it and were happy for their young family member. Alerio was perhaps one of the more powerful Alterans and he was predicted to one day be their best pilot and warrior.

As all Alterran children, he had been taught via an Alteran repositories, or through sharing thoughts and memories with a master. The repositories in the new cities they had built updated themselves automatically if a new and important discovery was made. Though education started when the children were 40 years old which is the human equivalent of four and a half, the Alterran are after all a long lived species as such it takes much longer for them to mature. They worked but had no currency no law was even needed as every Alteran was connected to the next, there was no real heated arguments, as everything was treated and seen from both points. Generally at 100 years old looking like a eleven year old human, they would join some job, or become an apprentice in one field or another. There were some that dedicated their lives to art, some to physical conditioning or retaining martial arts and of course then the scientific fields. Every child received the same education and usually the adults updated themselves on newer developments.

Alerio's first stop was to say good by to his parents Janus and Lelia, both were happy he got his wish to see more of the galaxies, but worried none the less as is the parents provocative.  
Then his best friend Hermione Granger, who was a biologist, lectured him on being careful and not harming the plants, and to carefully document any biological anomaly. It was a wonder sometimes that she hadn't ran away to live with the Nox, the length of time she could go on about nature.  
On his brand new personal puddle jumper, he had enough for the week long journey to The Milky Way when he would set an identity for himself on Terra so he could restock and sleep on the planet after all the puddle jumper was a little cramped with all the equipment he'd taken. Though most of it had been shrunk or placed in pocket dimension boxes.

Alerio found the travel quite boring but emerged himself in learning the ins and outs of Earth's cultures and monitoring for uninhabited planets to mine, the ones the ships AI found were automatically marked and sent to Lanshea. Unfortunately for Alerio his gate-ship AI wasn't really very talkative at all, she didn't really appreciate his jokes either.


	2. The Alteran mediates

Now betad by narutofanfiction

Alerio thoroughly enjoyed messing with the team known as SG1 it was priceless. Sometimes he'd turn things around, use his telepathy so they saw things move out of the corner of they're eye. Even sometimes change the colour of flowers, just to see the crunched eyebrow look of 'that was defiantly, not like that'. But he always made sure they were safe, it was his duty after all. He was sure that through them he would soon get in contact with the Asgard, as they were only his secondary mission he had to stick with the SG team first. Either way he barley ever had to interfere, as they managed every time so far to get themselves out just before he interfered. He listened interested, as his ship reported to him about the approaching Asgard ship. According to the data scans it was called the Biliskner, the ship of Supreme fleet commander, Thor. When Thor Beamed a person up to his ship from Stargate command, Alerio piggy backed it and appeared next to Colonel O'Neill.  
"Who are you?"  
"That is not truly important Colonel O'Neill" Alerio rasped.  
Having not used his vocal cords much at all except for laughing as all talking was done telepathically, his ability to actually make sounds was a raw untrained ability. Unfortunately, his voice would perpetually be horse. He knew of course that the Asgard would be waiting to ascertain Colonel O'Neill's reaction. The Asgard were a younger race than they, and so were the other 3 races, they decided they would referred to themselvs as the Ancients when around them, or in their language Anquitas. Mainly because the name of their own race was always a reminder of their failures. First they had left their home galaxy, to recuperate and get stronger and face the Ori.

Then they were almost completely destroyed by the wraith. The other reason they did not tell the others their name, was in honour of an old law, dating all back to when they began space travel. 'Do not give them a name and they will come up with one, this way you can be sure that even the language is not tainted'. Though all the species of the alliance were ancient, but deferred to the Alteran in different ways. The Furlings had behaved towards them like young children. And the Nox much the same except the Nox had grown to become teenagers, albeit pacifist. Unfortunately the Furlings had descended into civil war and were now hiding on a distant world ashamed of their actions. The Asgard had been different, logical almost to the extreme, but always looking for guidance as well. Alerio was looking forward to meaning all three. Then he was dragged out of his thoughts by O'Neill.  
"What do you mean not important, weren't we just beamed onto a alien ship, I mean come on. We're in space! And there's Gravity".  
"You are much more intelligent than you let on Colonel O'Neill" rasped Alerio attempting to dodge around the question.  
Colonel O'Neill just shook his head, and attempted to find a way out. It was then that Thor beamed himself into the room. Intelligent black eyes scrutinised Alerio before turning to O'Neill.  
"Greetings Jack O'Neill."  
Jack frowned a little at Thor "Greetings," he answered and pausing slightly unsure "Have we met?"  
"I am Thor."  
Realisation sparked in O'Neill and he looked out the window.  
"I apologise for taking you by surprise but I have come on a most urgent matter."  
O'Neill hadn't yet stopped looking out the window. "We're in orbit around the earth. Right?"  
"Yes." was the only response.  
"You know we have satellites and telescopes that can see things like space ships?" Emphasised O'Neill with added hand gestures.  
"Our ships have never been detected in orbit around Earth before," pointed out Thor. That brought O'Neill up short and he hummed in thought. He turned around and scrutinised Thor for a moment, "Ah, sorry, you were going to say something. A matter of great importance." Motioning for him to continue.  
"We received word of what transpired between your people and Goa'uld named Hathor," said Thor immediately, getting straight to the point.  
"She had it coming," said O'Neill flippantly.  
"As a result, the Goa'uld System Lords have turned their attention towards you," said Thor blandly.  
"What? For killing Hathor?" said O'Neill, incredulous. "They should be thanking us. She was planning to overthrow them, you know."  
"Her intentions are irrelevant," said Thor emotionlessly. "Earth has once again proven that it can be a formidable threat to the Goa'uld."  
"Oh, now, we're a threat to them," said O'Neill sarcastically.  
"They have decided that it is a concern to be dealt with," said Thor, ignoring it. "The System Lords are capable of launching an assault one hundred times more powerful than what you have previously withstood at the hands of Apophis."  
"OK," said O'Neill, sounding worried. "That could be a problem."  
"The Asgard agree," said Thor. "I have come to offer our assistance."  
O'Neill smiled at that his fears assuaged, "That would be appreciated, I've seen your work, it's great!"  
"The vast majority of Asgard fleet is unavailable," said Thor, dissipating O'Neill's relief.  
"Oh," he mumbled, slightly put off. "So what did you have in mind?"  
"With your permission," Thor announced. "The Asgard will attempt to negotiate with the Goa'uld System Lords to include Earth in the Protected Planets Treaty."  
"That's a good thing, right?"  
"It would prevent this attack," said Thor, slightly frustrated with how dull O'Neill was behaving.  
After a while O'Neill replied "I'll be honest with you I'd rather have a few of your ships here…a few of these babies and we could…" he stopped looking at the rather impressive glare the Asgard had on his expressionless face. Trying to appease Thor he changed direction, "We could try the negotiating thing"  
"I will contact the System Lords," said Thor then beamed the man to another room to continue looking out a window before looking at Alerio, an accusing note entered his voice. "Now how did you get onto my ship"  
"Aaah well my sensors detected your ship in orbit so when I picked up your beam I piggy backed it." responded Alerio rather jovially, delighted at talking with the Asgard.  
"And how is it that you have such advanced technology"  
"You really don't know what I am?" Grinned Alerio.  
Thor didn't reply, instead he analysed him, narrowing his black eyes. Before they drew the logical conclusion, Thor's his face betrayed his astonishment.  
"You are an Ancient. But they all ascended and died out"  
"No my people have been in hiding. Allowing ourselves to advance physically and technologically so we can return and face our enemies, we are not ready to enter this galaxy yet, but we will soon. Our sensors only recently reported the danger here, I was sent to help."  
Bending down in front of the Asgard he handed a single Crystal data pad.  
"This is the answer to your cloning problem but only if you can figure it out. Wisdom and knowledge must be gained from hard work for after all." Alerio instructed in Asgardian.  
Thor looked both extremely grateful, and slightly guilty.

"I will go down with Colonel O'Neill. You can contact the system lords.?" Suggested Alerio.  
Receiving a nod from Thor he mentally contacted his ship and had it transport him and O'Neill down and through the stargate. Mentally commanding that the metal iris stay open.  
Stepping through the gate they were surrounded by soldiers all pointing guns at them. General Hammond came into the gate room followed by the rest of SG1.  
"Stand down" he Barked. "Colonel?"  
The others in the room looked curiously at the other person in the room. He seemed non threatening wearing what looked like a white tunic with light grey trousers and boots. No visible weapons on him.  
"General Hammond" acknowledged O'Neill "this is... Umm"  
"I'm known as Alerio" he continued for him.  
"We'll ye anyway I just got kidnapped by Thor. And about that we had best have an emergency briefing"  
As Alerio walked with them he pretended not to notice how Teal'c was following closely behind him, watching his every move.  
Soon after, they were all seated comfortably in the debriefing room.  
"May I ask who you are and where you are from?" General Hammond probed.  
"My name is Alerio I am a warrior of my people. Currently my people are taking refuge in a galaxy near to this." Alerio spoke as clearly as he could but his voice was still raspy from misuse.  
"So you are a highly advanced." Sam pushed a little exited.  
"You could say that" Alerio said getting slightly weary, technology sharing with such a young race, no matter how large the potential, was a HUGE no no.  
Alerio felt like groaning, his throat hurt dammit! The people here could not sense his displeasure, and he could not speak mind to mind, they probably wouldn't take it very well. His voice was really beginning to get on his nerves.  
"Would you mind teaching me your people's language or history" asked Daniel meekly.  
"Maybe as an exchange. For my information you can give me information. My people have only got a basic overview of what's happening. From what we can tell the Goa'uld have been enslaving Humans for a couple of thousand years. We only recently picked up on it due to new gate activity that is to say Terra's, but that is all, we also know that the Goa'uld are parasitic in nature with a resemblance to Snakes and can control a person. They are also only a young race and enjoy fighting amongst themselves. Could you tell me a little of the situation with them." Alerio's voice almost gave out at the end  
"There are two fractions. Goa'uld and Tok'ra. The Tok'ra live together with their hosts where as the Goa'uld take complete control. Pretty much the Tok'ra use spy's and assassinations to attempt to get rid of the Goa'uld system lords-" explained Daniel eagerly.  
General Hammond interrupted "It is a very long explanation all I want to know is can I trust you and can I trust the Asgard" General Hammond stated rather bluntly.  
Alerio was slightly aggravated but mostly amused. "The Asgard are a people of their word and Thor is no exception. I would like to say also that you can trust me as it is my job to keep you alive until the council deems it ready to leave you on your own, and when you've proved to us that you can handle intergalactic travel"  
"What did Thor call you up there for?" Queried General Hammond  
"He wanted to tell me about the alliance asking the Goa'uld for a treaty to make earth part of the protected planets"  
"Why would the Goa'uld agree to a treaty in the first place"  
Only Alerio seemed to have an answer. "The Goa'uld though compared to you are technologically advanced the Asgard are superior by a couple of thousand years if not more"  
"The Tok'ra trust them," pointed out Major Carter  
"They helped Jack when he had the Ancient's language downloaded into his brain," said Daniel briskly.  
"Got to love 'em for that," said O'Neill with a satisfied grin.  
"You stuck your head in an ancient database!" Sputtered Alerio ' how did that happen!' Alerio thought 'was the human gene close enough for their more primitive technology to accept them'.  
There was a bright light and a buzzing sound when the Asgard teleport activated. When the light died down, Thor was standing in the middle of the room.  
Alerio reacted first and nodded in respect. Thor responded in kind. A very old tradition.  
"The system lords have agreed to negotiate." announced Thor  
"That's good news," replied O'Neill.  
"They will arrive in four days."  
"Here?" Blurted O'Neill surprised.  
"It is customary for the negotiations to take place on the planet in question," explained Thor. "Three representatives of the System Lords will arrive via Stargate. You must be prepared to speak on behalf of all the inhabitants of Earth."  
"Ummm, maybe not me, personally…" began O'Neill, but Thor continued.  
"We have chosen you O'Neill, to represent your planet at the proceedings."  
"Ah, you see, that could be a mistake," objected O'Neill, he turned to stare at Daniel "Daniel is a very educated and articulate man, well versed in all the languages…" Thor interrupted him again.  
"You have led your people into the Galaxy through the Stargate, you are our choice O'Neill. Further preparations and instructions will be given."  
Thor transported himself back to his ship immediately afterward.  
Alerio smiled. From what he had learned from some of the memories of his history master passed down by his master and masters before him, the Asgard had changed very little. The same brief, punctual, succinct and logical race they had been during the alliance.  
The next day Daniel gave a presentation on what they knew from their history of the Goa'uld Thor said were coming. All concerned staff were sitting in and of course Alerio.  
"Chronos was one of the earliest Greek gods," Daniel explained pointing at a photo of an artefact depicting who must have been Cronus. "One of twelve titans that rose to domination. He was god of fate and eventually became father to Zeus, Hera, Poseidon and Hades. Now this last relationship may indicate a connection to the Goa'uld named Sokar."  
"Cronus is the most influential of the System Lords," Teal'k added. "It was he, who originally banished Sokar. Cronus was also a mortal enemy of Apophis."  
"Which may indicate why the System Lords did not join in Apophis's attack on Earth," summarised Daniel.  
"The System Lords reluctantly band together to defend Goa'uld territory against outside threats such as the Asgard and the Reetou," said Teal'c with a slight frown. "However, they still battle amongst themselves for control over their individual domains." Daniel nodded.  
"The second System Lord representative is…Yu," said Daniel, unfortunately he was staring at O'Neill when he said it. O'Neill who was slumped in his seat not paying attention had sat up.  
"Me?" said O'Neill.  
"Yu is the name of the Goa'uld," Daniel clarified.  
"Ah, sorry," grumbled O'Neill looking embarised.  
"Also known as Yu the Great," added Daniel turning towards the projector. "He did not assume the role of a god per se, but may have been one of China's earliest emperors." The slide switched to a different picture. "Legend says he possessed great mythic powers and sprang into the world from a dragons body. Ancient scrolls suggest he founded the first dynasty and was responsible for a number of advances that came about under harsh rule. However, it should be noted that Yu did account for a number of notable positive influences."  
"Thank you," mumbled O'Neill, who couldn't resist teasing. Daniel stopped his presentation and gave Jack a scathing look. "Sorry."  
"According to Thor, Yu is the most likely to favour this treaty as his interests no longer reside in this area of the galaxy."  
"And the third Goa'uld, Dr Jackson?" Hammond inquired. Daniel sighed and the slide changed from an ancient colour drawing of Yu, to a photo of an ancient relief sculpture of a woman wearing an intricate shawl over her head.  
"Another one we haven't met but have a certain familiarity with," Daniel explicated. "For the those in the room who don't know, Nirrti is the Goa'uld who wiped out all but one survivor of P8X-987, along with four members of the SGC in attempt to destroy the Earth Stargate." Major Carter and the SGC Chief Medical Officer Dr Janet Frasier gave of a feeling hatred of this one. "Little is known about Nirrti from Earth's perspective, in early Hindu references she was the destructive goddess of darkness."  
Major Carter closed the briefing folder on her lap, Alerio could sense that she was agitated and angry with this situation "So we're just going to let these Goa'uld walk in here?" she asked staring at the General.  
"There are a number of aspects of this situation I am not comfortable with, Major Carter," General Hammond clarified and turned to Daniel. "Thank you Dr Jackson." The lights came on and the projector shut down and the screen retracted up into the ceiling, revealing the gate behind. Hammond stood and turned to the face the assembled there was giving of a strong sense of unease.  
"Teal'c, I originally had in mind for you to be liaison to the Goa'uld, but Thor suggested you would more productive assisting Major Castleman in base security," General Hammond, glancing around the room.  
"Thank you for reconsidering, General Hammond," said Teal'c  
"Dr Jackson, therefore it falls to you," said Hammond.  
"Very well," said Daniel, looking put out.  
"According to Thor, treaty laws will not allow any weapons in this facility for the duration of the summit-"  
"Whoa ... sir," said O'Neill, interrupting the General. "That doesn't sound wise."  
Alerio spoke up "My ships scanners are plenty powerful enough to detect the usual Goa'uld weapons from space."  
"The purpose of no weapons at the summit is quite obvious and I don't need to explain it," said General Hammond. "But I'm sure you think that the Goa'uld can not be trusted to honour that law as well."  
"I don't understand," Daniel questioned with a frown, having not heard Alerio, "They won't let you do a physical search."  
"I just need to contact my ship all," said Alerio in finality and looked away towards the Stargate. "My ships sensors will not however be able to pick up outside of Goa'uld weapons we have already scanned it is simply a bit to far away and through to much matter. If I was closer I could do a better scan but my ship is not something I want to leave hanging around inside the atmosphere especially not where it can be walked into."  
Alerio was down playing his technology a bit he didn't want them connecting the dots just yet."  
"What part will you play in this treaty?" General Hammond asked.  
"Mediator perhaps to make sure no one on either side gets hurt. Though I won't sit in on the actual meetings."  
"In addition," continued the General, "The base will be completely sealed off from the surface, and the Secretary of Defence will be staying to represent the President. Storage room 12A on level thirteen will be converted into a meeting room for security reasons. You've all received folders that include your individual assignments and preparation instructions as laid out by the Asgard. There's a lot of work to do people, and not much time. Dismissed."


	3. The Alteran has abilities

Now betad by narutofanfiction :)

Alerio stood to the side of the stargate talking to his ship to take readings to find weapons. His ship had also just found something odd. Interfacing with the AI Alerio had to agree, all around the world there were energy signatures consistent with force fields and some at frequencies that would match specific brain functions. Such as turn around, which was most of them. There was also don't notice and nothing's there. Looking deeper the ship found that there was actually a community of people behind that. All of them from Alteran decent 'obviously they have some ability at mentally altering frequencies. Hermione is going to go nuts' Groaned Alerio mentally and he set that complicated problem to one side. Just in time as the astrisa porta flared up. Alerio chuckled to himself, it seemed that the Goa'uld liked to be dramatic as they paused seemingly wanting to make a dramatic entrance.

The first one through was wearing leather and fir cloths with a cape seemingly for effect. He had long grey hair and a cruel face complete with arrogant smirk.

Next was a woman waiting a shawl and a hanging jewelled tiara and a midriff bearing light blue combination of a sleeveless top and skirt.

Lastly came a man in red silk robe with patterns of green.

Starting up the sensors of his ship, he could detect no Goa'uld technology known though there was a slight energy signature but not enough that he could pick it up from orbit and through a mountain. He also had no idea who or where it was coming from.

The room that had been a storage area was actually set up quite nicely. There was a large pentagonal table flags hung on the wall with symbol of the Asgard, earth and each of system lords.

Alerio observed from one of the corners as Jack and the Goa'uld sat down. Unfortunately Jack decided to attempt conversation.

"We're just ... Umm .. waiting for." Thankfully Thor dropped in at this moment.  
"And he's hear. gangs all hear. You guys know each other, guess we can get started." Jack trailed off.

"The Asgard High Council extends its greetings to all of you and wishes to express its thanks for this opportunity to preserve the peace," Thor began impassively.

"The Goa'uld System Lords are prepared to hear the Asgard proposal," stated Yu with a strange deep voice. Alerio wondered if they did it on purpose.

"On'nek at ai, kree," Nirrti said.

"Kona kree!" said Yu angrily, also berating Nirrti, bashing his fist against the table. "Kee na ori Asgard."

O'Neill stared at the three Goa'uld and then at Thor. Jack complained . "I thought we were going to speak the same language here."

Cronus almost leaped to his feet and snapped "Ko Nag!" Walking swiftly to the door and out of the room. Nirrti and Yu following.

"What'd I say?" Asked Jack.

"You insulted them," said Thor, simply.

"How?"

"You spoke out of turn ... Did you read the negotiation protocol, Colonel?"

"I…uh…skimmed through it," said O'Neill uncomfortably. Thor stared at him without blinking, somehow conveying his disapproval without an expression. "Oh, come on, that was over six hundred pages long!" Complained O'Neill

"Do not worry O'Neill had you not made the mistake, it would have ended soon anyway, rarely does a first session with the System Lords last beyond two minutes"

"But they were yelling at each other before I said a word," O'Neill complained.

"The System Lords have a very fragile relationship with one another," said Thor, "as do we with them."

"You mean they're always like that?" asked O'Neill incredulously.

Thor nodded.

Daniel then came walking in. "Excuse me, sorry for interrupting but what just happened?"

"Apparently, we said hello, insulted each other, and broke for a recess," summarised O'Neill sarcastically. Then he turned back to Thor with a frown. "Can I ask you a question?" Thor nodded. "Why did you let the Goa'uld get that much power in the first place? If you've got the technology…".

We are not proud of the fact that we have been forced to ignore the situation for as long as we have," explained Thor. "But you must understand, there are other concerns for the Asgard. We have an enemy in our home galaxy that is far worse than the Goa'uld."

Alerio could sense that Thor didn't want to discuss it any further, so he didn't push the matter. Perhaps the next time Thor came he would find out what the problem was.

"Worse?" Daniel asked surprised that the Goa'uld were an inferior enemy.

"I cannot explain further," Thor clarified. "For now we use what limited resources we can spare to enforce these treaties with the Goa'uld."

"What happens if a rogue Goa'uld…like Sokar," Inquired Daniel, "whose been banished by the System Lords decides to come after us?"

"In order to maintain the treaty the System Lords would endeavour to prevent it," Thor paused slightly. "Our greatest advantage has been the feudal nature of the Goa'uld, our greatest concern has been a single Goa'uld rising to domination. If Sokar were to overtake the System Lord collective, the Asgard may not have sufficient power to stop it."

Alerio's highly developed mind reached the conclusion exactly 20 seconds before O'Neill opened his mouth.

"Soo ... Basically you guys are bluffing"

Alerio's mind was going a light year a minute trying to find any possible race that could cause that much trouble for the Asgard. In their home galaxy of Ida no planets had been seeded. There for there were no humans and also no sentient life. Had the wraith found them. Or perhaps more sinisterly, the Ori.

"There is no other alternative, Colonel," assured Thor with a slight sigh. "There is currently no race in the galaxy who possesses the sheer numbers of military that the Goa'uld have at their disposal. The best defence is often the one that exists only in the mind of your opponent."

Thor continued "Now I must return to my ship, there are matters I must convene with the council on and it will be a long time yet till the Goa'uld are ready to reconvene" he nodded respectfully to Alerio the gratitude almost palpable and with that the Asgard disappeared in his usual way.

Before Alerio could go unnoticed Daniel caught up to him.

"So I was wondering if you could tell me a little about the culture of your people?" the question rushed out of his mouth as he tried to contain his excitement. "Are you more or less advanced than the Asgard? Do your people have a religion? How long have your people been in space? I remember you referred to us as humans dose that mean you aren't?"

Alerio cut him off by placing a hand over his mouth.  
"Perhaps Daniel Jackson it would be better if I answered the questions you already gave me and after that I can answer one at a time" receiving a nod from him Alerio continued with his scratchy misused voice. "As quickly as possible. Yes. No. Approximately eighty million years, And yes I am not human."

Daniel went over his questions mentally and fixing them with answers seemingly satisfied he began his next question. "What are you then?"

"The name which we call ourselves is something we will keep to ourselves but one of the names we have been called is Lanteans" This was the best Alerio could come up with on the spot, so as not to be found out as be of the people that built the Astrisa porta.

Daniel went over that trying to find any similarities in all the history he knew, unfortunately he was not to know that the place they had been called that was an entire galaxy away. Seemingly realising something and feeling guilty about it he turned to Alerio.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking would you like a drink?"

That question fully and completely perplexed Alerio and it showed in the manner of scrunched eyebrows.

"For your throat" explained Daniel sheepishly

"Thank you for your concern Daniel Jackson but water will not help it." Alerio searched for the right words "My people's way of life, it's... Different. Very very different. We communicate solely by thought, I haven't needed to spoken aloud in many many years"

"So your people they have the ability of telepathy!?" Daniel choked out.

Alerio raised and amused eyebrow, 'Yes Daniel Jackson did I not just say that' Alerio observed rather sarcastically speaking with his mind directly to Daniels own.

Daniel's look of shock slowly turned itself into a grin "That is so cool!"

O-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-O

Once the treaty meeting reconvened it went rather quickly, though the Goa'uld were making outrageous demands. They wanted free access you the passage of Nylor which for a start was a good hyperspace jump point, second it had a lot of planets with a lot of good mines. Then they wanted to take the Astrisa portas of Terra.

Alerio made sure that upon making this demand the entire room felt his displeasure and almost overwhelming anger. Backing it with his 150 years of life. It caused the entire room to shiver.

Alerio spoke for the first time, "The Astrisa Porta will not leave this planet they were placed there for a reason it is not your place to remove them." Alerio was almost growling at the end

Putting up false bravado Cronus tried to intimidate him. "Who are you to tell us what to do mortal"

Suffice to say Alerio was not impressed and caused the equivalent of an ear splitting scream directly to the three Goa'uld. 'I am a gate builder and if I find you to move any other gates, I will make it so you can no longer travel through them! I am hear to protect all the humans I've yet to deem you as a threat... But if you do there will be no were you can hide from me.'

Now to the others in the room it just looked like a rather impressive glaring contest. One albeit was rather scary, as for no visible reason the 3 Goa'uld began to shrink in on themselves. Like a child scared by the dark in its bed room.

Once again the Goa'uld broke for a break.

This time instead of Daniel asking him questions he was summoned to the Colonels office. Walking in to the office there was General Hammond and another man who introduced himself as the defence secretary.

"So son mind telling us why exactly you are hear?"

Alerio nodded he'd expected this sooner. "My people only recently began observing this Galaxy again. We didn't like what we found, and so the council decided that I should go to provide support." He than added as an after thought "Also to make sure you don't destroy yourselves with the technology"

"If you don't mind me asking, why someone so young?" Questioned the Secretary.

"I am an accomplished pilot and specialised in small team or one man missions. I've also had a lot of physical training."

"Yes but to put you through battle so young." mumbled the Secretary thinking Alerio could not hear him.

"You needn't worry Secretary I am over 150 years old." Alerio chirped rather jovially.

"One-hundred-and-fifty!?"

"Yes my species is not human. We keep our name for ourselves to ourselves but you may call our species Lanteans. We age a lot slower than you I think it's around 1 of our years to 9 of yours."

"How old do the Lanteans live to?"

"It can be anywhere between 2,000 and 3,000 years."

"And you have the technology to protect us."

"Yes but I will only do so at the very last possible micro second."

"But why?" Spluttered the Secretary. "What if you do so too late?"

"Don't worry I will make sure to watch closely, and mainly because if I just helped you your people would learn nothing. By beginning using the Astria porta to explore you are showing us you wish to stand on your own two feat, so we will let you, but we will watch you."

Just then the klaxons went off, Alerio jumped up from his seat and followed. Rushing into the corridor where the Goa'uld were they were surprised to find a bloody Teal'c and a almost dead Cronus.

Bending over Cronus before the medical staff moved away Alerio concentrated on healing the human body of Cronus first mentally instructing some of the drones to look after Teal'c and speed up his recovery. Concentrating on finding what was wrong he rejoined veins and capillaries and knitted muscle tissue back together before finally rejoining the skin. This took a lot of Cronus's energy, basically he would be unconscious for a while longer. The medical team that had been stood watching him now sprung into action lifting Cronus onto a moving beds and took him from the room. During this the small spider like robot had been moving all over Teal'c and the wounds seemingly slowly disappeared. It was actually doing the same thing Alerio was emitting a specific transverse wave that increased regrowth with damaged tissues in such a way that it left no scaring. They'd taken both the Portable Medical Drone and Teal'c to the infirmary. The drone telepathically contacted him to say that it's job was complete. Alerio's command was to stay.

Once to the Medbay the drone scuttled back up and into its capsule container.

"What technology was that?" Asked Sam a gleam in her eye.

"They're called drones. They carry out whatever commands we give them until we tell them to stop or for example we might leave a few to begin mining and create others from what they've mined then when there's enough of them build themselves into a ship. Or to just create more of themselves so we have more drones." Alerio explained cautiously.

Sam opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by Jack. "This is all very interesting and all, but should event we be talking about why Teal'c and Cronus appeared to have been fighting."

It seemed it had actually taken 1 full hour of Alerio's full concentration to fully heal. When Teal'c came round jack asked him why he had been in Cronus's room.

"One of the soldier's guarding level 25 handed me a note written in Goa'uld" began Teal'c, "it was apparently from Cronos, asking if I could meet in his quarters. I was hesitant at first, but did not want to give him a reason to abandon the treaty negotiations. I went at the time indicated. He admitted me into his quarters, but claimed to have sent no such communication to me. Before we could even exchange a word further we were attacked."

"By who?" Asked Sam.

"An, invisible force." Admitted Teal'c.

"A Rituu? What could they gain from sabotaging the treaty."

Daniel had an epiphany "Hathor could appear and disappear.".

"Hathor is dead," Teal'c insisted.

"Perhaps I should scan the other two Goa'uld for faze shifting technology." Alerio began.  
"It would mean that I would have to bring a scanner. Is that within the treaty perimeters."

"It's only weapons banned" assured Sam

Nodding Alerio had his ship transport a scanner down. To the observer it just looked like it appeared in his hand.

Alerio walked with the soldiers to Yu and Nitrii's rooms. Walking in he held the scanner in place with telekinesis giving a couple of scans. There was indeed a phase shifting device, a primitive design that created a small field around the wearer, exiting the particles allowing light to pass through and be able to go through anything solid. Quickly dealing with the problem, it was something that the humans would have managed anyway, they did have special guns to shoot things which are out of phase.

With Nitrii caught having a weapon during a treaty meeting the Goa'uld were forced to accept that Terra would be protected by the Asgard. But they said that should any tau'ri be found on a Goa'uld world they would attack.  
They also seemed to have selective memory as far as being threatened went. They had ignored Alerio almost through out. Jack chalked it up to them being so far up their own ass holes that they genuinely believed that they were gods and no one could challenge them.

This theory was proved when they began walking through the iris and Cronus turned back and sneered at them before passing through the gate.

Yup thought Alerio 'He definitely forgot what I said.'

thanks again to my fab betta


	4. The Alteran meets the wizards

Now betad by narutofanfiction

Alerio decided that the best way to get information on this sub species of Alteran, he would have to go and interact with them. He decided to use his earth name for this, so he walked to where the energy field started. It was a rather run down pub, named the Leaky Cauldron. Unfortunately the inside was no better. Following through to the back he came to a brick wall. Studying it for a few seconds he could see the energy signatures on some of the bricks so he tapped them in a few different orders till he managed the right one.

The alley was quite deserted the people there were running round from place to place as quickly as possible. Walking through the only buildings that weren't run down or deserted or even in one case blown up was a cheerful shop called weasels wizard wheezes, and one called Gringotts, which stood almost defiantly pristine, glittery white in the dark alley.

Alerio could tell there was sometime wrong, being empathic and all. The place radiated fear, but what were they afraid of? Fortunately, or rather unfortunately, he found out less than a second later. He sensed in-coming energy signatures, when dark billowing clouds of black surrounded him, condensing to form 8 men clothed in long black robes with hoods and white skeletal masks.

Not a single muscle even twitched in Alerio, he could see several people watching afraid from shop windows, and he was close enough to actually see into the Weasleys wizard wheezes shop. Deciding on the spot to do a Jack he smiled brightly.

"Good evening." he greeted.

The black clothed skull masked men paused for a second. Then one snapped out of it "Identify your self!"

"My name is Harry Potter, nice to meet you, and you are?"

The eyes behind the mask narrowed. "What is your blood status!?"

Alerio was genuinely confused now. Blood status. "I don't know what you mean but my blood type is O"

"He's a muggle." hissed one of them

There was a mumble of "How did a muggle get into Diagon Alley"

"Let's have some fun." sneered one of them.

Alerio raised one of his eyebrows, he walked straight out of the group and continued on his way, that is, till he felt a sphere of energy race towards his back. Turning sharply he used his telekinesis to catch the ball of light and discreetly ran a scan over the red orb. Receiving the data, apparently it was a frequency that caused a person to fall unconscious.

The masked men seemed shocked before they fired more energy, each of which were immobilised and scanned, to find out what they did before he had them dissipate. The most interesting was a shade of green, like his eyes. It's frequency paused the body completely.

During this tirade a few other people had joined the fight in his defence. A pair of identical twins with red hair, a man who could be their father, a stern looking woman with her hair in a tight bun and a old man with a long silver beard. Alerio didn't want anyone getting hurt though so he transformed into his animal form. A bird that was both beautiful and deadly his people called them immortal birds Alerio himself was a pail green and light blue immortal bird with a affiliation with Wind. Flying above the fighting men and woman he aimed and shot 16 precise blasts of air. Colliding with their chests throwing them backwards and into the wall. Lowering himself down he changed back, it was almost disappointing how easy they were to defeat teenage Jaffa were harder to take down. Turning around to 5 incredulous stares.

"Hello," he smiled. "So mind telling me who those people were"

"Who are you?" Queried the old man

"You may call me is Harry Potter."

The 4 others looked at the old man as he considered him. "Do you know who I am?"

"Sorry, but no."

"Follow us."

They lead him through the alley and into a small side alley where the old man held out a old role of parchment.

"Grab hold and don't let go."

Grabbing the old parchment they just stood there for a few seconds till it somehow opened a small wormhole. Pulling them through, and seen as the parchment was at such a height, it seemed as though it pulled them by their belly button. They landed in a kitchen with a whole family of read heads at the table.

The table were on their feet immediately, all holding those focuses pointed at him. On that note, why did they have focuses. But that could be answered later. The older man steered Alerio out of the room, and into a smaller room, which had a table set out in the middle surrounded by chairs of all descriptions. He was sat at one end of the table. With the old man, bun head woman, the identical red head twins and whom he suspected were their father and mother. The mother having joined shortly after they entered.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore. This is Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Fred Weasley, George Weasley and Minerva McGonagall. Who are you?"

"As I have already said you may call me Harry Potter." Stated Alerio slowly.

"Yes but that does not mean, that that is your name." Retorted Albus wisely. "If you cannot tell us your name, perhaps you will concede to telling us why you are here?"

"I was investigating your culture. It is highly interesting and I was intrigued by the force fields you put up with specific frequencies," explained Alerio. "That place was the closest to my temporary home so I decided to go there."

"And how did you find these frequencies?" Asked Minerva

"My ships sensor picked them up"

"You mean your not a wizard!" Choked one of the twins.

"No my people have been known by many names, the ancients, the gate builders, the road builders and Lanteans. I believe that one of our foremost scientists lived amongst your people before he ascended you called him by the name of Merlin I believe"

"Your one of Merlins people?" Questioned Dumbledore. "He mentioned his people many times to the founders. We are decadents of your people correct."

Alerio didn't answered tilting his head slightly, allowing his green eyes to scrutinise him. Before finally conceding. "Yes. But we have specific rules when interacting with other species. I am not allowed to tell you my name or my people's name, nor can I give you any information you couldn't have learned on your own or on this planet."

"So your people were real," breathed Minervra. "The ancient ones truly did exist. How old are you?" She question suddenly.

"By your years I am around 150 years old"

There was a slight look of aww in their faces that made Alerio quite uncomfortable. Though he stopped himself from fidgeting.

"It also appears that your race is still to young for us to even appear to you. Fighting wars amongst yourselves." Alerio huffed "From what I've seen, also with a misplaced system of light and dark. Which I might add is utterly ridiculous. And by the looks of this group I'd say that your government failed so your taking this into your own hands."

Alerio's eyes had turned cold and sharp. "It also seems that on top of that your enemies employ terrorise gurilla tactics and you have deemed it unnecessary or to 'Dark' for you to also employ these tactics" the sharp reprimand struck those there seemed to literally strike them. Alerio had gained all of that information through basic assumption. The fact that the only response from the attack was clearly non government they either had no government or the government had failed. Due to the life's the people were living they obviously had some cinder of government, pointing to the latter assumption. The light dark assumption came from the literal colours of light that they had used. The opposition having been black, and theses people's having used non harmful frequencies only. Also bringing up the point of how they were fighting ineffectively.

The wizards didn't offer up any excuses to the older being. "I can however give you advice on where to start. I would look into Physics and the other sciences, many look at getting rid of your wand foci and have something more practical. Maybe work on a little less secrecy." Alerio continues in a kinder tone. "Perhaps you will find your abilities aren't so mystic after all. I will be checking up on you and keeping track on your progress. I will help you when I am able." With that he stood and bowed before teleporting to his ship.

Spending a little while in his Puddle jumper he began his tedious boring report to the Alteran Council including all current information on the Goa'uld and on their Ancestors.  
Alerio smirked almost viciously to himself when he reread that part of his report. Deciding that his comment of. 'The wizards as they call themselves are quite inventive but still far to ignorant a people to interact properly with. It seems that Alteran genes without a high enough IQ causes several mental issues. These such as a sheep like quality of following someone and being extremely superstitious. Most duster ingle would be that they have created two fractions of themselves representing "light" and "dark" for good and evil. They are currently at war, and as such, I will be keeping a closer watch on them.'

Alerio noted mentally that it was quite vindictive but those wizards had been annoying having projected their thoughts and fellings onto him constantly.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Almost a month later he took note that his sensors found Thor's ship, Biliskner, was rapidly approaching in hyper space. When Thor did not answer his messages for 10 minuets after stopping and orbiting earth he transported onto the ship. Just in time to hear Thor say "-their creators were not present"

Teal'c added "Most likely destroyed by their own creation"

"What creation would this be?" Queried Alerio.

The 4 humans Jumped. "Greetings Alerio." said Thor in his own language

"Greetings also Thor." said Alerio in Alteran.

"The Asgard call them Replicators."explained Sam, Alerio cut her off.

"Thor why do you have Lantean Construction drones on your ship."

"I will assume that that I what the Replicators actually are." Said Thor quite unimpressed.

"Yes why what is wrong?"

"The Asgard have been at war with them for centuries."

Alerio felt like smacking his head. They must have been drones in the process of eating to replicate. That was how the process worked. They'd leave them on an uninhabitable world with no life, and have the drones consume the metallic and needed resources. They would carry over. That process indefinitely, till an Alteran decided that there were enough resources and have them build using their own material and the compounds and elements they had ingested.

"I will go with you in my ship to Ida and reprogram them, as an apology I will help you build a better ship "

Suddenly the little bug like machines scurried into the room. Alerio had them become a puddle jumper. Mentally providing the mechanics also having them build 7 Potentia's which would cover all the construction drones on the ship. It was a novel experience for the humans and the Asgard on board as the drones filed, in supervised by a larger one. As they built from their own parts a cylindrical ship where the front window was at a 45° angle.  
Once the puddle jumper was finished. They began making 7 different smallish objects, that looked to be made of stained glass. Alerio picked these up before Sam could determine what they were and put them inside the puddle jumper. By this time there were only 3 left, Alerio ordered them into sleep mode. Compacting themselves into small square blocks only 5 cm in length. Alerio put these in one of the compartments in the wall of the ship.  
Putting Thor on his healing bed, Sam, Jack, Teal'c and Daniel entered. Daniel sat in the back with Thor, to try learn some of his language.

"This is amazing." Sam said breathlessly.

Jack was obviously a descendant without biological abilities, as he was interacting with the ships computer. Alerio stood staring, not truly comprehending.

"Sir how are you doing that?" Interrogated Sam, frustrated that the technology would not respond to her.

"Lantean Technology is gene sensitive." Alerio answered, still quite stunned.

"Wait, wait, wait, that would mean that I was-"

"A descendent O'Neill, my people lived upon your planet for a time. In fact it was our capital."

"What was it like, back then I mean."

"It was still one continent then, made up completely lush forests it was beautiful. We called it Terra." By now Alerio was completely lost in memory's passed down from parent to child, and teacher to student. Though they went really his own, it still made love blossom in his chest at the memories. "That was when we still called this galaxy Avalon, but then we took note when you renamed it and to honer you we have been calling it that ourselves. It is after all up to the natives to name their own galaxies."

The wistful expression on his face caused Sam to smile. For someone who wasn't human he was surprisingly, well human. Alerio burst out laughing, it was a deep laugh rooted in true amusement and joy. None of the strain he always seemed to have in his voice appeared in it. He looked over to her shoulders shaking.

Daniel popped his head in. "What's so funny?" But Alerio couldn't concentrate enough to even mentally tell him why.

About a minute later he managed to calm down enough to speak. "When you think like that, you actually push the words into my head Sam," Alerio explained. "I found It highly ironic as my people were the ones who looking at the intelligent life on the plant decided to help it along by shipping some evolutionary steps. Then helped you set up civilisations before we left. So yes I do behave very human, mainly because you are the second evolution of this form."

Sam's cheeks coloured slightly, she looked down at her feet.

'Naaaaaa Sam, don't worry about it' said Alerio telepathically.

Sam looked a little disconcerted at the contact of a literally alien mind.

Through all this Jack had been flying the jumper through space to earth but stopped short quite a ways from entering the atmosphere.

Saying good by and teleporting the down to the gate room he left to help the Asgard with their Constructor drone problem.

BETA notes

ZPM = Potentia  
Thanks again to my beta J


	5. The Alteran is revealed

Now betad by narutofanfiction J

It was one of the rare evenings when Alerio was at the SGC supervising. The SG 12 had brought back an 'ancient device' it was actually an old, little music box. Unfortunately, it had a power source that could blow up the base. So Alerio felt obliged to make sure they didn't blow themselves up, death by music box, even an alien one, wasn't really the way anyone wanted to go. They'd be the laughing stock of the galaxy, the famous SG1 killed by a music box. Without warning the klaxon's went of, startling Alerio so much he made the music box start playing one of its songs. Sighing Alerio left the scientists to their "amazing" discovery, they thought It was activated by loud sounds. He ran to the briefing room as quickly as was possible for humans, where he could sense General Hammond, SG1 and the newcomer were. Walking in he sat silently as the Tollan man called Narim, explained that they were needed for a tribunal type thing.

"I will come as well" Alerio finally spoke up, startling most the room. "I am curious about the Tollan people"

"And who are you" asked Narim, regaining his composure.

"You may call me Alerio, my people have been called, Lanteans. I will go to observe, and to make sure that nothing happens."

"I assure you, the Tollan technology is perfectly capable of protecting us, there will be no need." Insisted Narim.

Alerio was slightly annoyed with that attitude. "And I can assure you, Narim of the Tollan, It does not mater whether it is superior or not." Alerio said as calmly as possible.

"Tollan technology is superior to the Goa'uld there is no need to worry."

Alerio had to marvel at his stubbornness. "But I will do so anyway, your people are pacifistic, though not to the extremes of the Nox. You sill have not been at war for many years. That will provide an advantage." Stated Alerio with finality.

The Tollan seemed still to be assured of his people's superiority, 'But such is the way of the arrogant.' thought Alerio.

When they were stood next to the stargate, Sam and Narim talking to each other. About how there was no stargate on Tollana. Narim kept assuring them that together the Nox and Tollan had found a way. Alerio as would any Alteran be was severely unimpressed. Arrogance was taught to be an extremely disgusting habit, he had very little tolerance for it. He muttered to himself in Latin "Woe betide the arrogant people of great power, for when they are wrong, more is at stake than their pride." it was an old Alteran saying from long ago, to make sure they all remember they are not always superior and even when they are it is best to be humble, arrogance had after all given birth to their main enemy, the Ori. Overconfidence had almost cost them the wars they had fought, it wouldn't do to make the same mistake twice.

He must have said it that little bit louder than he thought, as Daniel turned to look at him, a frown clear as he deciphered the words.

Once there'd passed through the gate and out of a gate not made by the Alteran. This one lacked the capabilities to withstand extreme forces. Just from sensing the technology, he could tell that it also had the likely glitch capability that it would jumble up DNA probably a one in a million chance, it also wouldn't protect from solar flares. Alerio frowned, that was dangerous, but they did have less advanced technology. It was very impressive from that respect as well that they made a connecting site with non sentient technology. The Nox must have stagnated soon after the Alteran left Avalon, much as the Asgard progress had slowed down due to their genetic problem. He laughed a little when jack said "Ours is bigger". Walking over to Narim, Alerio prepared himself for an argument.

"Your Gate is lacking in several functions that are quite essential." Alerio revealed quietly to Narim.

"I do not think so, our technology is far superior than yours, the Nox helped us build this gate, and they have technology greater than even our own." What Narim said was final and Alerio knew he would get nowhere with this man. He and his people most likely, were far to overconfident.

When they came to a corridor and were bathed in specific beams of light Alerio had to hide a smirk. First all of their weapons would not have been disabled, because how can one disable a knife. Second it hadn't even confused his technology points Alerio-1 Tollan-0.

When they once again moved forwards, into a large open complex. Till they finally came to a woman who welcomed them. She was their political leader called Travell.

Jack asked to see Skaara very quickly, you could tell he was very attached to the boy.

OoOoOoOoO

Meeting Skaara was a novel experience for Alerio. To him, he wasn't particularly fond of the idea that Skaara might still end up still with this Goa'uld in him. He seemed like a nice boy who didn't deserve that life, trapped within his own body. If there was really that much fuss he could clone a non sentient body and give Klorell that. However with the laws, he was not allowed to interfere unless he was asked for it, sometimes he really hated those laws. He was attempting to find the science rooms when Jack radioed him, there was apparently someone he was supposed to meet.

He was there quickly and was happily surprised.

'It is a pleasure to finally see one of the Nox with my own eyes.' Alerio exclaimed mentally, expressing his great joy through the mental connection.

She turned to meet his eyes, they bowed in the formal way for those of the Alliance. Eye contact was maintained thorough the process, but the bow was low, this was the first part of the Nox Alteran greeting. They stepped toward each other and held each others forearms.

'My name is Lya daughter of the Nox' Lya thought dreamily through the bond.

'I am Alerio Sone of the ancients'. Responded Alerio.

The greeting over Alerio closed the mental connection. Lya spoke up, "It has been a long while since we have heard from your people, we believed you were all dead."

"My people are very sorry for that but as you know our enemy's are far reaching and almost all powerful, we needed to be away and allow nature to take its course."

"And you have been successful." Lya was almost chirping. Like a teenager who missed their grandparent and was seeing them again.

To say the others were confused would be an understatement. The two people froze as soon as Alerio came through the door, then they bowed to each other, stared for a while, and now they were looking at a almost chirpy Nox. Anyone could tell that she looked up to Alerio for some reason. Jack was the one who summed it up neatly in only who words, "What the Hell?"

Lya looked confused, she turned to Alerio. "Do they not?"

"No they do not"

Lya chuckled "What name have you been given this time?"

"Lanteans, it was given to us because of the name of one of our city ships, in the Pegasus galaxy"

Daniel began to splutter. "That's why I can't find anything".

Alerio laughed with Lya at the put out expression on the archaeologists face.

The arguments went well and Alerio gave no opinion and didn't interfere in any way, he found it intriguing that the Goa'uld compared humans to cattle, it was quite unsettlingly like the wraith.

When he wasn't observing the trial or talking with Lya he was at the Nox/Tollan Astrisa porta fixing the in miscue errors and connecting it properly, adding safety features. Unfortunately one time he was caught by a Tollan, he was taken in directly to the trial as the screen showing a ha'tak went back down.

"High Chancellor Travelle, this man was found altering the stargate" reported the Tollan.

"Is this true?" Travelle, inquired.

"Yes, I was fixing it, there were several problems with it"

"I do not see how that would be"

"It is quite possible, the ancients level of technology is still far superior to our own" added Lya.

"And you're people are as advanced as that." Travelle questioned disbelieving.

"No. My people are more advanced than that"

"I find my self not believing you Aerio, there is no proof in your accusation, now what did you actually do?"

"I reinforced the alloy to make it more resilient and sturdy like the usual Astrisa Portas of this galaxy. I also fixed the few possibilities for glitches, and added a safety feature so you don't accidentally go back in time, I've also connected you completely to the wormhole pathways."

"Wait a second if your race is so superior, does that mean you could, perhaps clone a non sentient body, for say a Goa'uld to host" asked Daniel excitedly. "I know the Asgard can do that"

"In accordance with our law." Alerio began "I am only able to provide help if the idea originally comes from one I am helping. So yes I can make you a body for Klorell, and to make sure he's not displeased he can design how it looks himself"

The triad broke for lunch.

Alerio walked with Sam and Teal'c. "What was with the Ha'tak on the screen?" He asked.

"We think that the Jaffa have been placing targets on the ion cannons, we think they are going to fire on the simultaneously. Then nothing can defend the Tollan."

"It is very possible, and this Ha'tak could be what will do the firing. But now at least I will be ready when they come."

Sam and Teal'c looked relieved. "It's nice to see that someone believes us"

"It is always hard to deal with arrogant races, they always underestimate, and that is always a bad thing to do. My people were like that once and out of it two fractions were born, one that believed that everything should be ruled by them, the other dedicated scientists. They are our one great enemies." Alerio sighed sadly. "But there was little we could do and in the end we fled to fight another day. We are almost ready".

"What are they called?"

"The Ori" Alerio sighed and shook his head. "It is not something you should have to be concerned with, it is one of the reasons we do not give our name, we are ashamed and will not use it until we defeat them. Though another is because we do not tell so we don't disrupt the language."

"What did we call you before?" Asked Sam.

Alerio scrutinised her, evaluating the pros and cons faster than the speed of light in his mind, they had advanced remarkably, proved themselves countless times. Where. They truly ready though, to literally meet their maker, most were, SGC was a prime example of human kind, loyal to a fault to their country. It was down to him, all decisions were made on his part, the council gave him that power when he had been assigned. They had already studied and replicated most of the technology they had come across.

"Your people call us to this day, The Ancients". Admitted Alerio.

Sam froze and Teal'c stared.

"Your an Ancient" breathed Sam. "I thought... But.."

In the meantime Teal'c had regained his composure. "It is an honour to meet one of the gate builders."

Alerio just shrugged. "If you hang on a second I will put up some shields around the ion cannons.

OoOoOoOoOoO

It turned out that instead of the Goa'uld taking the offer to have a body cloned for him, instead they attacked after the trial had ended and Skaara had been pronounced owner of the body. Unfortunately for the Goa'uld Alerio had used space time abilities to pause the beams when they came near. Allowing them to dissipate harmlessly, then the ion cannons fired back. The Ha'tak was destroyed in a matter of seconds.

In the end Skaara came back with them to earth Jack agreed to take him in until everything was sorted.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Later that day Alerio was showing the scientists how to correctly assemble, and disassemble the music box, when General Hammond called for him.

Entering the office he was very surprised to find General Hammond dressed in his finest official military clothing, and next to him sitting in a comfortable chair was the president of the United States. Alerio felt slightly under dressed as he was only wearing typical Alteran cloths of a light blue, long sleeved, Chinese collared tunic style top and light grey trousers with some open shoes.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you." said the President.

"A pleasure to meet you to sir." Alerio replied.

"Now son, I was recently informed by Sam that you are one of the gate builders." Began Hammond.

It clicked, 'aaaa I see they want to know about us and their origins'.

"That would be correct, my people built the first gate around seventy-four million years ago."

"Would you mind if we asked you a few questions the son?"

"I will see what I can answer."

"Sam put in her report about the Ori and what you said about them, we were wondering if you could tell us where your people have been?"

Alerio considered the question for a moment. "My people after fleeing from the plague went to a galaxy called Pegasus, seeding this galaxy with life as we went. Unfortunately we met another enemy there. They are called the wraith. They suck the life energy from a body. We were once again forced to retreat, this time an unpopulated galaxy were we set up our city ships and began preparing for the wars to come."

The general and the president mulled over the words, nodding periodically.

"You said city ships?" Asked the president.

"... Our cities are basically giant ships capable of inter-galactic travel. One is famous in your culture. It's called Atlantis."

"And you are from Atlantis?"

"No I was born and raised on Lanshea on the planet Oberon."

"Thank you for clearing that up, and for helping us."

Alerio smiled and bowed to them before teleporting himself to his ship and travelled quickly to Jupiter setting up one of the healing bed and Potentia building plants. He would do this little bit extra especially now seen as he had literally millions of construction drones that he had now.

An the poll has finished and Hermione was voted so she will be appering next chapter J thanks for reading and reviewing.  
Love Anna


	6. The Alteran introduces his friend

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and voted on the poll. I'm gonna bring all those characters at some point :)  
This chapter is betas by my fab beta Narutofanfiction. :)  
**  
Alerio sighed he'd just received orders. The council after reading his report had insisted that he go in undercover and study the culture of the 'wizards'. Walking slowly, purposely procrastinating as much as possible, finally he knocked on the Generals door.

"Enter" barked the General

Alerio opened the door and stepped despondently inside the office.

"Aaahh Alerio what may I do for you?"

"Sir I'm afraid that I won't be able to be here for a few months"

"Oh?" The general said, sitting comfortably back in his chair.

"We have discovered a group of our descendants and I've been sent to infiltrate." Alerio paused letting the General take it in. "As a result they have sent a friend of mine to replace me for the time being though she may stay."

"I see, and when will she be arriving?" Asked the general calmly.

"Exactly 14 hours. Via her ship"

"I assume you will great her with us?"

"Of course sir" Alerio assured with a smile. He bowed and left the room so the general could continue his paperwork.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione's ship landed in stealth mode and silent in a clearing just outside the main entrance to the Cheyenne mountain complex, it was a personal version of a city ship, powered by a Potentia as a main power supply but also has four Naquadah generators, normally it would just have the generators and not the Potentia but because Hermione had to go so far and would need to keep the ship hidden for so long they gave her a Potentia to use as a back up in-case she ran out of power or came under attack as the ship had advanced shields, tho nothing like one of there main city ships.

The ship itself was a work of art, the center spire which had all the control systems, shield generator and the Potentia interface was five stories tall with a ten meter diameter, each floor had an elevator and special equipment, the first floor was life support, it handled everything from artificial gravity, to air reclamation, the next floor which is normally power generation was changed to the Potentia holding room, it also held one of the Naquadah generators, these were not like the ones that Terra had these were four times the size but they also produced ten times the power that four of the earth made generators would make. The next floor was the shield room, it held the shield generators and with being so close to the generators the heavy duty power couplers were not needed to run to four or five diffrent areas like in the full city ships, but there were back up couplers to the other three generators, but they should not be needed ever because of the Potentia, the forth floor was the control center of the ship, she could use the control chair in the center of the room or if she felt like it she could do everything manually which some Altarens did like to so some times, tho the A.I would also be able to do everything too. The top level of the tower was Hermione's bed room, it was only accessible by her and those keyed into the system and the A.I would watch anyone who tried to get into the room as it was off limits to everyone.

Out from the center spire were three dock extensions like the ones on Atlantis but smaller, one held the sublight and stardrive systems, in the lower level, above them were two levels of labs and storage, tho the lower lab had a Naquadah generator inside it, it also had all of Hermione's less sensitive experiments as sometimes the stardrive could cause vibrations in the lower level if it is pushed. The level above that held quarters for guests, tho Hermione just used it for storage, there were rooms for three and living space with a food replicator. On top of the module was a hanger for three gateships, tho only one was used up at the time of her landing with the one that she used to go gather samples with.

The other two dock extensions were different from the engine extensions but they were the same to each other, slightly smaller, in with but still the same twenty meters out like the engine module they were three stories tall but the bottom level was the same as the engine module as it had ship systems, they both had computer cores that were state of the art, normally they would be in the spire but the computers were larger then the stock standard version so they were each put into the extensions, next to the computers were the remaining generators and some more Naquadah so that the generators would not run out of fuel any time soon. the other two levels were just labs with all the equipment that Hermione would need for her mission and research.

A door opened in between the two outer labs and Hermione stepped out. She looked as beautiful as ever long chocolate hair full of ringlet end curls, brown eyes practically burning with excitement. She was wearing the usual form fitting light blue mid thigh length dress with white under trousers and white slip on shoes.

'_Alerio_!' She called mentally running up to him practically tackling him in a hug. Alerio laughed and lifted her and spun her around.  
'_Now, now Mi, the first thing you do after not seeing me for months is try to push me over._' Alerio clutched his chest in mock hurt.  
Hermione huffed and whacked his hand. '_Pfft you must be out of practice if the mighty Alerio can be struck down by a smaller body who has no experience in fighting'_  
She pulled Alerio's arm out from his body and felt his arm in mock seriousness. '_It is as I suspected_,' she mentally exclaimed '_living away from me for so long has reduced your muscles, the only cure is for you to have to stay with me for the rest of the day before you mission, else you may regress to unacceptable levels.'_

Alerio laughed long and hard.

'_How is everyone back at Lanshea?'_

'Neville and Seamus are missing you. Seamus has been pranking everyone more, Neville had been studying his plants more often. I think their planing on coming in as extra backup and Neville will use the excuse of studying the plants of this world.'

Alerio was drawn into his memories for a couple of microseconds then. Seamus was a life long friend, he had joined the warriors with him but seems was more of a traps and explosives expert, they made a good team. Alerio, would fly them in undetected Seamus would sneak in like a ninja, and set up explosives before leaving just as quietly.

Neville was a shy friend quite a bit younger, he had only just started his job, studying botany. Anything vaguely plant like or what ever was that was studied. Neville looked was only 120 Terra years old so he only looked about 13 human years old.

_'Well we'll see I hope they can.'_

Hermione sent him a comforting wave, Alerio almost startled, it had been so long since someone could sense his emotions. Grinning more than ever he turned to Hermione.

'_I think the humans have gotten curious enough now how about I introduce you to them_.'

Hermione put on a faked haughty look holding it, '_Lead the way oh powerful warrior'._  
Soon after she descended into a fit of giggles.

Walking over to the group Harry stood between them.  
"Hermione, I'd like to Introduce you to General Hammond, he is in charge of the Astria porta expeditions. This is Major Samantha Carter, Daniel Jackson, Teal'c and Colonel Jack O'Neill their leader of SG-1. Everyone this is Hermione"

Hermione smiled at them. "I look forward to helping you, and learning about you," for Hermione this was her first time speaking aloud, her voice was a lot rougher than Alerio's and her tongue tripped over a few of the sentences. Thankfully Everyone understood her.

'_I'll stay for the day but then I have to be of. I'm posing as a child from a no ability family, thankfully they don't check records and things.'_

"Now" Alerio began "let's say we give Hermione a tour of the oh so interesting halls of the SGC."

Alerio kept up a mental conversation with Hermione, multitasking like that was not to difficult for the highly evolved brains of the Alteran. So they had conversations with other people the, same time they were talking with others. Hermione was listening and filing away all that doctor Frasre would tell her. Alerio was for his part informing Hermione of the construction sites for the Potentia and the healing beds, what defences he had set up around it and such, at the same time carrying a conversation with Daniel about the Alterran equivalent of marriage.

'_Alerio, just so you know I believe Neville will be hear in around a month in a gate ship though, as he will be using some of the rooms on my ship. Plus anyway Seamus may come with him to be extra protection for the two scientists. The council was highly amused by the proposition so I expect they will let us.'_

'Thats a relief I was starting to get lonely, no ships to talk to and all. Mine has a terrible sense of humour, what about yours'

'She's almost the same as Lanshea if I didn't know our ships couldn't replicate I would say she was Lanshea's daughter.' Hermione chuckled in her head ' _she's quite the mother hen'._

Alerio sent her the equivalent of a eye role.

The remaining daylight hours were spent talking and playing. Tho the SGC, it was ... Well, the only word would be strange. The two would be completely silent not even facing each other and burst out laughing, or once when Hermione threw a book at Alerio and he didn't even turn around as it was sent flying back then toward him again an a hands free game of catch. Then when they went out and they laughed again before turning into animals Alerio turned into a large blue green bird and Hermione into some kind of winged Panther and they chased each other through the sky.

Unsurprisingly all who were watching turned to look at Daniel. Who nervously pushed up his glasses. "We'll by the look of them I'd say that Hermione is a Bastet and Alerio a Pheonix."

"We'll I guess we know where those myths came from" sighed Daniel.

OoOoOoOoO

'_Remember you are to return as soon as you can and you have to send me letters.. Understand'_ Hermione babbled as she set about checking him over, brushing imaginary dust from his shoulder.

'_I promise Hermione, I will be careful. Make sure you send me letters about what's going on here. You don't want to be left out nor do I.'_

'_I will and good luck!" Hermione_ said as she waved goodbye. Alerio left in his gate-ship, heading in the direction of a small island nation known as Great Britain.


End file.
